Siluri Semfor
Siluri is from an iteration of the troll planet, called Triplanus in his reality. He's a tall, cerulean-blooded troll with fairly large hons. His appearance is rather striking, as he always wears his Mage of Mind garb, including showing his wings, and a matching blindfold. His trolltag is terrorAbsolute and his Strife Specibus is Bambookind, an extremely specialized Specibus that allows him a variety of weapons made from the bamboo native to the swamp he called his home on Triplanus. His lusus was a catfish, though he isn't a seadweller, and he types in a neutral green color that isn't on the hemospectrum, as a sign of subtle defiance to the system (even though he's a fairly highblooded troll). Abilities As Mage of Mind, Siluri can understand and feel the thoughts and decisions of others. This includes mind reading and a sort of weak empathy link with those nearby. Additionally, like all Mages and Seers, he is able to expand his power by losing a sense. By wearing his blindfold, he gains the ability to see the results of people's decisions and thoughts in the future, and he is able to control whether he sees ten years or ten seconds ahead. However, simply wearing the blindfold doesn't automatically grant this power. The power develops after he has worn it for around an hour. This allows Siluri to have two unique fighting styles. Fighting without the blindfold grants him the obvious advantage of sight, but it handicaps his powers. He can tell immediate decisions, but it's difficult to interpret them, especially in particularly fast-paced combat. Fighting with the blindfold on restricts his sight, but his powers make the sense nearly vestigial in close combat. Using his God Tier powers, he can see the future of every action his opponent makes well ahead of time. He's aware of every action that his foe makes in advance, and is able to block flawlessly and strike every weak point. Triplanus Triplanus is a troll planet set apart from other troll planets by its marked increase in violence, even for trolls. Killing is commonplace; one may be gored simply walking down the street. However, a set of very important rules governed this killing: *Casual killing only occurs down the hemospectrum. Killing someone higher than you on the hemospectrum is illegal. *All killing must be made with close-handed weapons. Nonlethal ranged weapons are fine. It's possible to have lethal ranged weapons, but any killing by ranged weapons is illegal. *When in another's home, one must first let another know that they are about to be killed. On the streets, sneak attacks are fine. It is illegal to ambush one in their own home. If any of these rules are broken, the case goes immediately to a local government which, on the slightest proof, takes action. A team of five legislacerators are assembled. On this planet, legislacerators are kind of like bounty hunters. Their job is to capture the target alive, to take them to the doctorturers. The doctortures then subject the offender to a process known as "hyperculling," which is usually private but, if the crime is particularly heinous, may be public. Of course, this planet is now destroyed. Siluri weilds three main weapons, which he has had since his days on Triplanus. These are his cane, a short, thick, blunt piece of bamboo used for bludgeoning (or walking with the blindfold on); a polearm that consists of a long, sharpened piece of bamboo that represents his only lethal weapon; and a bow made of a bent, springy piece of bamboo and a string, from which he shoots blunt arrows deftly. These arrows can strike nerves and stun opponents. He was never alright with his planet's extreme violence; he lived a mostly secluded life in his swamp with his lusus. He rarely fights, and even more rarely kills, though he has no real problem doing either. He feels that his Mind powers give him far too strong of an advantage in battle. Category:Troll Category:Fantroll